


Find a Reason

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft space boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Shiro and Keith find a small pocket of time to be together.





	Find a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Hope you had a wonderful day!! u_u  
> You're so kindhearted and independent in all that you do. You're very inspiring and I look forward to seeing you again soon.  
> Love ya lots <3

Shiro sighed heavily and leaned against the aircraft he had assisted the other Galaxy Garrison engineers repair. The hybridization between human and Altean technologies was complex if approached without guidance, and he had volunteered his time to fix whatever ships he could. The Atlas was the first to be fixed. Everyone recognized its importance, and within a month after their fight with Sendak and the other extraterrestrial-robot, the Atlas was focused and repaired as quickly as possible. The Garrison engineers as well as other engineers outside of the space station next moved to the Lions, which left Shiro feeling a little useless. It was as though the world had gotten together to encourage Shiro’s boredom and restlessness. Keeping himself busy, he decided to repair the easier machines that no one would notice fixed or untouched. He was just about to finish the last touch-ups of a fighter craft when the sound of the sliding door shifting open caught his attention. 

“Keith,” Shiro greeted with a smile. He wiped the grime from his fingers using a cloth as he watched Keith approach him.

“Good evening, Captain Workaholic.”

“Hey now,” Shiro smirked as he jumped down to be eye-level with Keith. “You’re no better.”

Keith laughed and crossed his arms as he leaned against the aircraft. “There’s too much going on right now to take it easy.”

“Yeah well, I think we both need to learn when to relax.” 

“Tell me how when you figure it out.”

“I haven’t gotten that far yet,” Shiro chuckled as he joined Keith in leaning against the hull. 

Keith yawned, and Shiro fought against his own. He checked the time. It was only 8 PM. 

“How’s Black?” Shiro asked. 

“She’s good. We even managed to buff out the rust and give her a fresh coat of paint.”

“Good!” Shiro smiled. “I can’t wait to have a look.”

Keith nodded and yawned again. “And you? I heard Atlas is as good as new.”

“Even better now that we stumbled upon some of his other... functionalities.”

 _“Stumbled_ is too gentle a word for what actually happened,” Keith laughed.

Shiro shrugged good-naturedly. “Sam and Coran lost their minds doing a look-over the Atlas. They’re still discovering new mechanics as we speak.”

“I’m surprised you’re not there fawning over it with them.”

“I figured I’d learn with time. And practice,” Shiro grinned as he crossed his arms. Keith and Shiro took a moment to smile at each other. The implications of the Atlas were great. They had a replacement for the Castle of Lions. The team would be exploring the galaxies soon enough.

When Keith let out a third yawn, Shiro punched his shoulder lightly. “Okay Keith. You’re exhausted. Go sleep.”

“I’m fine,” Keith smiled, his heavy lids fanning over his eyes. Shiro could do very little to fight the warmth creeping up his cheeks. The way Keith looked just then —a lazy smile plastered over his gentle features, long lashes casting a subtle shadow over his cheekbones, soft hairs falling over his forehead and glowing a deep, chocolate brown in the rays of sunlight penetrating through the hangar’s windows... it was all too much for Shiro. 

Shiro had fallen for Keith quite some time ago. After he had reached his lowest point, after explicitly giving up, Keith had been the one who firmly placed his hand on Shiro’s back and pushed him forward. His dedication to his missions —to _him_ , it made Shiro notice Keith as more than just a friend. And when Keith saved his life time and time again, Shiro realized that he was having great difficulty hiding his feelings. His gazes hovered on Keith longer than anyone else. He stuttered when the other caught him off guard, and his heart did flips when he was flashed with a handsome grin. In the time spent together and apart, Keith had grown into himself. He had transformed into an attractive young man.

He was driving Shiro insane.

“Shiro?”

“Huh? Wha—?”

“I just asked if you had dinner yet.”

Shiro rubbed the hints of stubble forming along his chin in embarrassment. 

 _Try and think straight for_ four _minutes, Takashi._ He chastised himself.

“I did.”

Shiro didn’t miss Keith’s face dropping at the revelation.

“B-but I don’t mind joining you if you haven’t.”

“Nah. I ate something earlier.”

“Oh,” Shiro replied pathetically. He briefly wondered if he was imagining the air of awkwardness between them. “Then why’d you ask?”

Keith shrugged. 

Shiro cocked an eyebrow but held his tongue, and seconds after, Keith was spewing out his true intentions.

“I’ve been trying to find a reason to spend time with you for a good week now,” he admitted with a sad smile. “With all the repairs in and outside of the Garrison, not to mention being there for mom…”

Keith’s eyes fell downcast as he mentioned his mother. Shiro patted his shoulder gently. He understood the other’s stricken expression. The strong-willed and ever tenacious Krolia needed Keith to be there with her when she visited her late partner’s grave. It was hard on them both, and the only time Keith and Shiro saw each other in the weeks apart was when Keith asked Shiro to be there with him as he took Krolia to their home. 

“It’s been hard sneaking away from my responsibilities.”

“Sorry,” Shiro mumbled gently. “I didn’t mean to dismiss you like that.”

“No, no! You didn—”

“I missed you too,” Shiro admitted hurriedly, interrupting the other before he lost his nerve. Keith paused, mouth parted and doe eyes widened. _God damn_ was he a pretty one. “If you’re okay with keeping me company while I finish tuning this bad boy...” Shiro said as he provided the fighter craft with a hefty pat. “...I’d really appreciate it.”

Keith nodded slowly, and Shiro didn’t miss the red tinting his cheeks. The sight made his own face burn, but he climbed back up to the aircraft before Keith caught sight of his indiscriminate yearning.

“Tell me what you did today,” Shiro mentioned as he began wrapping up what he had been working on earlier. He caught sight of Keith jumping onto the wing of the aircraft and crossing his legs comfortably before delving into his day. Shiro smiled warmly as he listened to the other’s soothing voice.

The two talked for quite a bit; taking the time to catch up on the past few hectic weeks spent apart. Shiro smiled to himself, happy to be spending some alone time with Keith. A lot had happened between them, and although that level of comfort and trust established between them never wavered, Shiro felt reassured falling back into an easy conversation after all the events that had unfolded in their time exploring the galaxies. 

Shiro had been in the middle of recapping an earlier part of his day when he noticed the lack of hums of affirmation coming from below. He peeked over the cabin to see Keith’s knees tucked comfortably against his chest as he lay on the wing. 

He was asleep.

Shiro climbed down as quietly as possible. He hovered near Keith’s sleeping figure, unsure how to approach him. After day dreaming multiple scenarios, the majority of which consisted of him kissing the other, Shiro decided to save himself the inevitable awkwardness and simply shook Keith’s shoulder.

Keith let out a grumble and curled further into himself.

 _Like a cat,_ Shiro noted fondly while lightly patting Keith’s cheek. Keith nuzzled against Shiro’s palm, and Shiro just about short-circuited from the act.

“Keith, you’re exhausted.”

Another grumble.

“C’mon,” Shiro prompt gently. “You should go find a bed.”

Keith opened his eyes right as Shiro combed his fingers through his long, soft hair. The two held each other’s gaze.

“I’ll leave only of you agree to see me again.”

“Of course I will.”

 _“Before_ another week passes,” Keith exasperated. 

Shiro chuckled as he moved his hand away from Keith’s hair to pinch his cheek affectionately.

“I promise.”

Keith smiled softly at him. The act tugged at Shiro’s heart strings and made him question his stubborn resolve in not making the first move. That one _damn_ line Keith had said before his confession —the _you’re my brother_ before the _I love you_ killed Shiro inside. Shiro knew Keith was doing everything in his power to get through to him. And he knew the fear that came with falling in love with someone you’ve admired for years. You tested the waters. You tried to make it clear that you viewed them as more than just a friend in a way that didn’t compromise the friendship if it wasn’t reciprocated. 

_So tell him they’re reciprocated!_

Shiro watched in anguish as Keith slid off the wing of the fighter in good will. He was going to do as Shiro asked. He was going to leave the hangar and call it a day.

“I’m glad we got to see each other,” Keith smiled at Shiro, the likes of which sent his mind reeling. “You should sleep soon too.”

“Yessir,” Shiro quipped automatically. He slapped his forehead internally, astounded at how devastatingly bad he was at this whole relationship thing. Time seemed to stop for Shiro as Keith flashed him one final grin before turning his back and making his way to the exit. Shiro stood rooted to the ground, feeling a sad wave of defeat encompass him. He knew he always had tomorrow, but part of him couldn’t help but feel like this was the opportunity. The privacy, the comfort of each other’s company, the light orange rays of the setting sun penetrating the open hangar, casting shadows and highlighting dancing particles of dust… it all felt so perfect —perfect for _them._  

What Shiro would come to understand later was that Keith’s thoughts mirrored his own. In the present, however, he just stared at Keith, confused when the other stopped walking away. Shiro straightened his posture when Keith rapidly turned around, and managed a measly _“everything alright?”_ when Keith power-walked back to him. Shiro tensed at the hand suddenly grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him close.

Shiro’s mind went blank as Keith smashed their lips together. It was rushed and desperate and oh so very warm. Shiro hummed happily when the initial shock died down. Keith’s aggressive approach quickly dissipated to something more tender. He tilted his head slightly to the side and backed away enough so their lips lightly brushed against each other. He pulled away to mutter an apology before pecking Shiro gently, his soft lips warm where they made contact.

“Sorry Shiro,” Keith repeated. He released his vice grip from Shiro’s shirt and awkwardly tried to iron out the wrinkles with the flat of his palm. 

“S’okay,” Shiro mumbled dumbly, too stricken to reassure the other that he had nothing to apologize for.

“Well… Uh… I should get going, I guess…” Keith drawled bashfully. Shiro snapped out of his stupor at the declaration. His voice caught in his throat as Keith moved to leave once again. It took Shiro’s snail-pace brain thirty solid seconds to process everything; Keith’s kiss, his searing face, his walking back to the exit, before he gathered his wits. Shiro widened his stance and flung out his prosthetic arm without hesitation.

Whenever a Garrison cadet asked Shiro to explain how his arm worked, he answered them with an honest shrug. He couldn’t describe the feeling of control he had over something that literally wasn’t attached to him. Understanding the mechanics behind the prosthetic was the last thing on his mind when it was surgically implanted into his shoulder. All he knew was that he could move it. He could control it at will. He could bend it in whichever way he wanted. Shiro somehow knew that he could distance and retract his arm just by thinking it, almost like activating a magnet with his mind. And as with breathing and blinking, using his new arm came instinctively. 

In Shiro’s current situation, his instinct was to bring Keith back to him.

Keith let out a surprised yelp as Shiro’s large arm shot out in front of him. Shiro couldn’t see his expression, but he could guess that his eyes were wide in brief terror and confusion. Shiro placed his arm flat on Keith’s torso, his fingers outstretched and his palm flat on the other’s chest. Shiro decided to use this gesture as a means stop the other cold in his tracks, rather than daintily tugging at his wrist. He wanted Keith to understand that this was a declaration. He wasn’t taking another step further.

When Keith didn’t react, Shiro put some pressure on him —goading him to turn around.

Keith was frozen stiff.

“You know I love you, right?” Shiro called out. Again, Keith remained standing stock still. After a second, it seemed that Shiro’s words sunk in, and he could see the Black Paladin’s shoulders slowly cave. Two hands moved to cover his face, and Shiro felt a wicked grin creep up his own features at the sight. Was Keith really not expecting him to say that? It was precious in every conceivable way, and Shiro wanted nothing more than to kiss Keith again. Properly. With the context that there was mutual romantic intent between them.

So Shiro pulled. He could only describe the sensation as reeling in a discarded boot out of murky water. Keith refused to budge, noticeably overwhelmed at what had just transpired between them. Shiro continued retracting his arm towards himself, and Keith’s feet finally budged —though not on whim. His shoes slid over the waxed floor of the hangar, the pace unbelievably slow for Shiro’s liking. Shiro caught himself grinning like a moron as Keith’s feet eventually dragged their way to him. His back still faced Shiro, and his hands still covered his eyes, much to Shiro’s amusement. 

“You know you’re gonna have to turn around eventually,” Shiro said in a honeyed tone. 

“I’ll die,” Keith croaked weakly. Shiro pulled him closer until Keith’s back was placed firmly against his chest. Shiro wrapped his other arm around him in a warm embrace, and lightly rested his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“I heard you, Keith. Through the mind control —through the body that wasn’t even my own,” Shiro murmured softly. “I wish I had been stronger to fight it. But I heard you loud and clear.”

Shiro kissed Keith’s hair.

“I love you too, Keith.”

Keith finally broke at the declaration. He spun around, glistening eyes wide and brows furrowed. It would have been a sad expression had it not been for the corners of his lips curling upwards ever so slightly.

Despite feigning a calm and confident appearance, Shiro’s heart was pounding. Keith slowly straightened so his eyes were level with Shiro’s. A thousand words were said in just one look. When Shiro leaned forward, Keith was already closing his eyes.

The kiss was short but sweet. Soft lips pressed firmly against soft lips. When they pulled away, it was barely an inch apart. Foreheads connected gently and a loving gaze was held between them.

“You have no idea how badly I wanted to hear you say those words,” Keith breathed against his lips. Shiro kissed him again. He tightened his arms around Keith and pulled him close. He was certain his heart would betray him and give out at any moment. Despite the concerning palpitations, Shiro steeled himself and deepened the kiss. 

If Keith tried to say something more than the small gasp that escaped his lips, it would have fallen on deaf ears. Shiro was too focused on the weight of Keith against him to worry about what the other might have to say. All that mattered to him in that moment was guiding his tongue between Keith’s lips and licking a stripe against the thin line keeping his mouth closed. Shiro hummed happily after a third lick persuaded Keith’s lips to part. Shiro lowered his arms so that his hands held firm to Keith’s waist, and he tentatively licked the inside of his mouth. As he suspected, Shiro was met with a strangled moan from the other. Shiro traced his tongue over the other’s teeth teasingly before pulling away, allowing them both to catch their breath. 

Shiro guided his hand to Keith’s cheek, and traced the other’s scar with the pad of his thumb. Funnily enough, the scar was paler than the rest of Keith’s current complexion. Shiro took a moment to bask in the other’s emotions. Keith’s gaze, his heaving chest, his searing face; it was all a reminder of how much he loved Shiro.

“Sorry,” Keith whispered bashfully. His lips were slick with their shared spittle. Shiro leaned forward to give them a satisfying peck. It occurred to him during the kiss that Keith might have never done this before. With Keith spending his youth in a strict school, followed by the greater part of his late teens protecting the universe, there wasn’t really time for the other to settle down with a partner and just... _makeout_ _._

“Don’t worry Keith,” Shiro grinned, his own self-consciousness overridden by his adoration for Keith. He planted several wet kisses against the other’s scarlet face, silently promising him that there would be plenty of other chances to explore their intimacy together.

He’d make sure Keith got all the alone time in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> @Kroligane


End file.
